


Support

by DoreyG



Category: Dublin Murder Squad Series - Tana French
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "He's Adam Ryan."
Relationships: Cassie Maddox/Sam O'Neill/Rob Ryan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



"He's Adam Ryan."

"As in…? "

"As in the only survivor of the woods," Rob said, his hands white knuckled on his knees. "Yes."

"Oh." He blinked. "It's probably best not to go back in there on your own, then."

"I'm not giving up the case-"

"I'm not saying you should give up the case," he said, patiently. "I'm just saying you probably shouldn't go back to the creepy murder woods on your own. Y'know, for your peace of mind."

Rob and Cassie exchanged a startled look, and then both let out a relieved laugh.

"I thought-" Rob passed a shaky hand over his face, shook his head. 

"He thought you'd dob him in," Cassie said quietly. "Which I told him was ridiculous, but…"

"It can be hard to believe the truth, sometimes." He hesitated for a moment, and then crossed the room until he could sit down besides the two of them. "It is ridiculous, though. I'm never going to ruin you, Rob. We're here to look after you, you know that."

Rob froze for a moment, but then let out a resigned laugh and nodded. When he, and then Cassie, wrapped his arms around the man he didn't resist.


End file.
